Master Splinter (2012 Series)
Splinter is the adoptive father and the sensei of all the Turtles. He's wise, mature and is highly trained in Ninjitsu. Official DescriptionEdit Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough.-''Splinter AppearanceEdit As a human, Splinter was tall, lean, muscular and very handsome with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in japan. When he lived in America, he wore a whitish blue polo shirt and brown pants. As a rat, he has black, brown and white fur, with a long white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, and a pink nose. He wears his kimoto that he wore in japan. Unlike all his incarnations, Splinter is taller than the turtles. Splinter has reddish brown eyes, and, despite being a rat, is still handsome. PersonalityEdit Splinter is many things to the turtles – Wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he’s determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he’s not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Meaning when Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign of a rare spiritual sensitivity. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons up to the surface; as seen in many episodes. Sometimes he uses harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns" Where he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside their environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harms way. Splinter seems to despise anyone laying a hand on the turtles as seen in "It came Beneath the Depths" for he battled Leatherhead when he was out of control. His worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder as seen in "Panic in the Sewer." His fear of losing the turtles to Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does apologize for it. It could be possible Splinter fears the day the turtles will leave him someday as the Rat King, in "I, Monster" used that against him in an attempt to control him, but the turtles reassured him that they will always need their father. Splinter can be wary of humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her. Abilities As a master of ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast, and strong. He can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble, as seen in "It Came from the Depths." and can easily detect when an enemy is coming. Like April, he possesses a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities. Splinter is also very skilled with weapons. HistoryEdit Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his ninjutsu techniques because he knew one day his sons would want to explore the surface someday but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Season 1Edit 'Rise Of The Turtles: Splinter is first seen training his sons and later celebrates their birthday *Mutation Day*. He then tells them the story on how they first became the most unlikely family. When his sons want to go to the surface, he is reluctant at first, for obvious reasons, but he eventually allows them to go since his boys are growing up. He then tells them to stay in the shadows, be aware, not to talk to humans, and not use public bathrooms. When the turtles return and tell him what had happened, he wasn't happy with them because their lack of teamwork failed to save April and her father. Though he was reminded, by Mikey *Accidentally* that he was partly responsible for what had happened. Since he trained them to fight as individuals, and not as a team, he was responsible, and decides to wait another year before letting them go to the surface again. However Donnie reminds him of the situation, which Splinter allows them to go back to rescue April and her Father, and makes Leo the leader. He then gives Leo some advice by reflecting the time where he lost his wife and daughter to the shredder, and tells him that a leader isn't perfect, but the choices he makes depends on the outcome. When the turtles save April, Splinter is impressed and proud of their teamwork. ''Turtle Temper:' Splinter is angry at Raph for not only jeopardizing the mission, but for getting caught on video by Vic. He then recognizes Raph's problem and gives him a test. The other three turtles shoot suction cup arrows at Raphael who dodges them easily. Then Splinter has his brothers fire again and also insult Raphael. The insults throw Raph off and he is hit with several arrows. Splinter tells Raph to get the video back using calm reasoning. Unfortunately Raph blows it and is sent home. There Splinter tells Raph of how he lost his temper once and it cost him his family and begs his son not to make the same choice he did. New Friend, Old Enemy: '''Splinter doesn't really do much, but he teaches Leo a thing about fighting fair and seeking victory. Later he recognizes the death Dragon, and it was a move from the shredder. Later after the turtles save Mikey and defeated Bradford and Xever, Splinter begins to worry because the Shredder is back and knows that he's alive and knows about his sons. 'I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman: Splinter grounds the turtles for making a mess of the lair, but they later sneak out and get into a situation that involves Baxter Stockman. Splinter suspects something is up when the turtles are slow and acting tired during training. His suspicion is correct when he catches the turtles coming home late again after sneaking out again. After the turtles defeat Stockman again, Splinter decides to unground them...but not after teaching them a lesson in deceiving. This episode really shows Splinter acting like a parent to the turtles than a sensei. ''Metalhead (Episode): '''Splinter lets Donnie upgrade his weaponry, and Donnie uses the Kraang technology to create Metalhead. Later Donnie realizes his mistake and goes to save his brothers, not before Splinter gives him his bo' Staff back. '''Monkey Brains: Splinter tries to encourage Donnie to think less and act more when it comes to battle. He later discovers April has a rare gift *in Psychic ability* and decides to train her to be a kunoichi. Never Say Xever: Splinter doesn't do much except teach his sons a lesson that being merciful isn't a bad thing, as in a time of peace, there's war, and in war there's compassion. The Gauntlet: Splinter is worried that his sons are being too over confident, and later is seen training April. When the turtles escape from their fight with Shredder, Splinter is relieved they're safe, and tells them that the fight with shredder was just the beginning. Panic in the Sewers: Splinter is a main focus in this episode. Splinter has a nightmare that Shredder has killed each of his sons one by one *From youngest to oldest*. Fearing for his sons lives, and not wanting to loose his family to the shredder again, Splinter forces the boys to stay in the sewers and forbids them from going to the surface until they're ready. He makes them train non-stop, but this action makes the turtles not only exhausted, but they begin to get stressed, and it affects their teamwork. Later when the turtles save April and stop the Foot from dumping a chemical *that combusts with water* from entering the sewer, Splinter apologizes to his sons. While he has always told them to never let fear cloud their mind, he let his fear affect his mind which then rubbed off on his children. He decides to reward them by not letting them train for the day...unless Mikey threw a water balloon at him; which he didn't since his brothers tackled him. Mousers Attack!: '''Splinter tries to get Raph and Leo to understand team work by making them work together, but this turns out to be a problem as the two act like they're better than their younger brothers and keep putting them down by calling them the B-Team. Splinter is not happy when the boys take off to go retrieve April's phone, when it was stolen by the purple dragons. He then begins April's training. '''It Came From The Depths: Splinter doesn't do much, but when he learns that Mikey had the turtles bring a mutant Alligator, Named LeatherHead, to the lair he's hesitant at first, but nonetheless agrees with Mikey on his choice. Later when Leatherhead gets out of control and attacks the turtles, Splinter attacks him in order to protect his sons. This episode shows Splinter's fighting style. When Leatherhead leaves, Splinter's relieved his boys are alright, but then becomes worried when Mikey goes after Leatherhead. This episode really shows Splinter's parental protective side. I, Monster- Splinter plays a vital role in this episode. He is targeted by the Dr. Falco, now the Rat King, and is trying to escape his control. The Rat King uses several methods in trying to get Splinter, using images from his past and saying that now the turtles are getting older they won't need him anymore. Splinter eventually falls under his control and almost kills April. He later fights his sons, but is set free thanks to Leo who reminds him who he really is. Splinter then defeats Falco. New Girl In Town''- Splinter tries to get Leo to understand that when it comes to being a leader, there's going to be burden he needs to carry. He later gets Raph to understand the responsibilities there are in being a leader. ''The Alien Agenda''- Splinter doesn't really do much, but he was mad at Leo for believing Karai. ''The Pulverizer'' - Splinter doesn't really do much, except talk to Donnie about teaching the Pulverizer some moves. Splinter wasn't really happy about it, but allows Donnie to teach him and wishes him good luck. ''TCRI''- Splinter doesn't really do much in this episode, except help Donnie find out what the symbol, that Leatherhead gave the turtles, mean. He later, along with the others, discover that the Kraang are after April. ''Coackroach Terminator''- This is the first episode that Splinter doesn't appear in. ''Baxter's Gambit''- Splinter basically spends the episode trying to help April find a weapon. He then gives her a tessen, he originally planed to give to his daughter, as her weapon, for it was beautiful and deadly. ''Enemy of my Enemy''- Splinter doesn't do much except tell his sons that they need to be careful if they're going to work with Karai. ''Karai's Vendetta''- Splinter doesn't act much in this episode, except teaching his students a lesson in off-balancing their opponents. Later when April gets away from Karai, he makes her stay in the sewers for her safety because not only are the Kraang after her, but Shredder. ''Pulverizer Returns - Splinter feels the boys are becoming to reliable on their own weapons, and decides to teach them how to fight outside their comfort zone and use anything as a weapon in their environment. He makes the turtles swap weapons...which fails miserably, but never the less urges them to fight that way. He was disappointed that the turtles gave each other back their own weapons and didn't learn the lesson, so he took them away. When the Pulverizer volunteered to become a mutant, The boys took the time to use anything in their surroundings as a weapon. Splinter is later seen with his sons as they look at the mutated Pulverizer in a glass container. This episode really shows the harsh side of Splinter when it comes to teaching them about a lesson. 'Parasitica - '''This is the second episode Splinter has not appeared in, but he was mentioned by Donnie who said he took April out for a training exercise. ''Operation:Break Out: Splinter is shown in this episode teaching April to listen to the silence. Showdown: He battled the Shredder and found out that Karai was in fact Miwa. Interactions With Other CharactersEdit See: 'Master Splinter (Relationships)' 'TMNT Fan Made' Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu